True Love Always
by Mrs.JamesClancy
Summary: COMPLETE! This story is the SEQUEL of "All Our Dreams Are Coming True". Hopefully I get the same response I did for the first one. R&R! LP! Rated T for language.
1. The Beginning Of Forever

Peyton regretfully opened her eyes as the light that wasn't blocked by the curtain spanned across the bed sheets. She quickly – too quickly – turned her body towards Lucas' to look into his beautiful baby blue orbs. The second she did, she felt dizzy; Peyton relaxed completely waiting for the dizziness to pass. When it didn't she sat up straight and touched her feet to the floor. That's when her whole world changed, a forceful sense of nausea passed through her entire body, and she took off running towards the en suite bathroom. Lucas was by her side in half a second, not caring if he was moving too fast for the normal.

"Peyt, what's the matter?" Lucas asked worriedly.

I don't know Luke; it's probably just a stomach virus." Peyton answered not completely sure herself.

"Maybe, but just to be safe let me heal you." Lucas stated not taking no for an answer.

"Okay." Peyton said feeling a little better.

"Uh, Peyt sweetheart, I can't heal you…" Lucas told her completely aware of what was wrong.

"What, you can't heal me, why not?!" Peyton asked panicking.

"There's nothing wrong with you." Lucas answered while smiling.

"There…what?" Peyton asked bewildered.

"We're pregnant Peyt." Lucas answered ecstatically.

"We are, are you sure?" Peyton asked while crying tears of joy and laughing.

"Yes, but if you want to go to the doctor too, we can." Lucas stated.

"I'd love that." Peyton whispered. "Luke, what do you want?" She asked truly interested in his answer.

"A little girl, with beautifully blonde curls, and green eyes just like her mother." He answered honestly as a lonely tear of happiness dropped from his eye. "What do you want?" He asked interested in her opinion.

"A little boy with blue eyes, and curly blonde hair, the perfect combination of both of us." Peyton told him as she got a far away look in her eye picturing their future. Lucas smiled, hugged her tight, and laughed at her contented sigh.

"What?" Peyton asked confused.

"Nothing, you're just perfect, I love you Peyt." Lucas responded with a voice full of love. Lucas subconsciously grabbed the cordless phone to make a doctors appointment for Peyton. The secretary told them there was a spot available in two hours, and she had booked them in.

----

Two hours later Lucas and Peyton were on their way to Tree Hill Memorial. When they arrived they sat themselves upon two waiting room chairs. Within twenty minutes they were being called into a small room to wait for their doctor, Dr. Kenneth.

"Alright, Mrs. Scott…" Lucas smiled proudly. "What seems to bring you here today?" the doctor asked politely.

"I think I might be pregnant." Peyton told him confidently.

"Well, I see…Let me just take some blood work and we can be sure." The doctor said. Doctor Kenneth then disappeared from the small room to get his tools.

----

When Dr. Kenneth returned he saw how nervous Peyton was and so he spoke.

"Mrs. Scott, this might be easier if we know each other a bit better, call me Michael".

"Call me Peyton." Peyton said as she gave him permission to be a little less formal with her.

"Alright Peyton, you ready to see if you're going to become a proud mother in nine months?" Michael asked with a smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She confessed as she braced herself for the needle to prick her smooth skin. Michael laughed.

"Okay then, one two three." Michael said. Lucas held Peyton's hand for support and spoke encouraging phrases in her ear in a whisper.

"The results will come in in about a week, so we'll cal you when they arrive." Michael said in his intelligent voice. "And may I just say, Peyton, Mr. Scott- "Call me Lucas". Luke insisted. "Peyton, Lucas I've never seen a young couple this in love, I truly hope you are pregnant because two people like you really deserve it." Dr. Kenneth finished as he shook Lucas' hand and smiled at Peyton. "I can just tell you'll make amazing parents." Michael spoke, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Thank you very much Dr. Kenneth, we hope to hear the same." Lucas informed the doctor, as he and Peyton exited the room and entered the waiting room.

----

A week later Lucas picked up the phone and put it on speaker when he read the caller ID said '_Dr. Kenneth'._

"Hello, Lucas, Peyton, I'm excited to inform you that you are indeed pregnant." Michael spoke as excitement overrode his professional tone.

"Thank you Dr. Kenneth, should we make another appointment?" Lucas asked as pride showed in his tone. Peyton was unable to speak because she was so overcome with pride and joy.

"Yes, how about we say a month from now for Peyton's first ultrasound?" Dr. Kenneth asked Lucas.

"Sure, that would be perfect." Lucas clarified.

----

Peyton and Lucas were driving to Haley and Nathan's house to tell them the great news. Peyton had called Brooke while they were on their way to tell her to meet them at Naley's because we – Her, and Lucas – had great news to share. When they arrived Lucas got out helping Peyton open her door and walk to the house. Lucas knocked three times and smiled when Jamie opened the door.

"UNCLE LUCAS, AUNT PEYTON!" The four year old exclaimed happily.

"J. Luke!" the couple said together, as Lucas threw their nephew over his shoulder.

Haley laughed as she approached the front door.

"Hey guys, come on in." She said. The four of them got to the living room where Nathan sat waiting for them. Lucas and Peyton had just sat down as the doorbell rung again.

"Aunt Brooke's here!" Jamie yelled in excitement and ran to open the front door yet again. No one was surprised when seconds later he came in the room dragging Brooke along behind him.

"Okay, what's the news, P. Scott?" Brooke asked as she became more anxious.

"We're having a baby Brooke." Peyton answered as she smiled.

"But, you're not fat Aunt Peyton." Jamie observed. The group laughed at the young boy's innocence.

"That's right Jay, I'm not…But I will be." She told him as she scowled.

"No you won't Peyt; you'll be more beautiful then ever." Lucas told her speaking the truth. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You can stop sucking up now Scott, you already got laid." She said, totally forgetting Jamie was in the room.

"Uncle Lucas, what's laid?" He asked innocently.

"Ask your dad Jamie." Lucas told him, laughing as he remembered their high school days.

"HEY!" Nathan protested. "It's so not like that Lucas." He scolded his older brother.

"Oh, relax Nate, just referring to before you were lucky enough to find Hales, now don't avoid the question." Lucas told him as he saw Jamie trying to get his dad's attention.

"Daddy, tell me!" the four year old insisted. Nathan shared a glance with Haley, and then looked back at his son.

"Tickling buddy, it's tickling." Nathan answered his son the best way he knew how. Brooke burst out laughing.

"I guess daddy liked to tickle people, huh Peyton?" Brooke asked, as Peyton blushed. Lucas growled at his wife's best friend.

"Watch it Brooke." He warned.

"Sorry Luke." She told him sheepishly.

"What's the matter Uncle Lucas, you don't like when daddy tickles Aunt Peyton?" Jamie asked innocently. Lucas sighed as everyone, besides Haley, burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"JAMES LUCAS SCOTT, GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" Haley barked at her son as anger ripped through her. Jamie looked at his mother with wide eyes, slightly scared of her reaction.

"Hales, its fine…He didn't know." Lucas reminded his best friend. Haley sighed.

"I know, I just didn't want to get you started Luke, I know how protective you are about her." Haley explained.

**There you go the first chapter to this new story. Hope you liked it. Please Review so I know if I should continue.**


	2. You're Not An Adult, Yet

One month later Peyton and Lucas were at Tree Hill Memorial tot get their first ultrasound. As the fetus' squishy sounding heartbeat was heard throughout the room Lucas' eyes began to glimmer with unshed tears. "I can't believe it." He spoke in an awestruck whisper. "That's our baby Peyt." Luke stated the obvious in his excitement and bewilderment.

"I know Luke, I know." Peyton whispered back. Dr. Kenneth watched the young couple take in the first sign of the life they had created a month earlier and found it difficult to speak.

"Everything sounds like it's going well, Lucas, Peyton." Michael told them with a small smile and nod of his head.

Thank you doctor." Peyton said as all her fears of the cancer she could inherit from her mother Ellie washed away.

"Yes, thank you so much Dr. Kenneth." Lucas seconded.

"You're very welcome, I'll see you again in two months time for another ultrasound, by then you should be able to see your baby's development continuing, but we can't be sure of the sex until month four." Michael spoke in his all-business voice.

"That's fine doctor, we want to be surprised." Peyton and Lucas informed Michael together.

----

On the way home Peyton got a call from Brooke telling her that her nephew wanted to see her. Lucas laughed as his wife re-told the story to him, before speaking. "That boy can't get enough of you Peyt, jeez first his dad and now I have to compete with a four year old too?" He asked rhetorically. Peyton laughed along with Lucas, but then became serious.

"It was never a contest, it's always been you Lucas Eugene Scott, and I love you…True Love Always." Peyton spoke honestly.

----

As the couple turned into the other Scott driveway yet again, they had barely stepped foot onto the gravel, no sooner than four year old James came running towards them. "AUNT PEYTON!" He exclaimed happily.

"Hey buddy." She greeted him while laughing.

"Ouch, that hurts Jimmy-Jam." Lucas told his nephew faking a hurt expression.

"Sorry Uncle Lucas, Hi." Jamie said as he finally greeted Luke.

"James Lucas Scott! What did we say about running outside alone?" Yelled an angry Haley, as she emerged in the doorway. "Oh hey guys, it's like he has Aunt Peyton radar." She spoke as she laughed. "Sometimes I wonder if Jamie knows where she is better than you Luke." Haley added as her laughter got louder, and more harmonious.

"Hey, I thought I heard your laugh." Nathan said as he descended the stairs, planting a soft kiss on her lips when he reached her.

"Ewwwww!" Rang a high pitched voiced Jamie, telling his parents what he thought of their public display. Nathan laughed.

"It won't be gross later Jimmy-Jam." He told his son. James shook his head.

"Always daddy." The young boy disagreed.

"Well, I guess I won't be a grandmother then, Thank god." A half relieved, half scared Haley said. "Crap, was that out loud?" She added embarrassed.

"Yeah Hales, nice job…Way to egg on the questions." Luke told her as he winked. Peyton elbowed her husband.

"Maybe if you stopped making it sound so fun, he wouldn't ask." She scolded as everyone burst into loud laughter, leaving an innocent Jamie to stare at the adults in his life confusedly.

"Right sorry." Lucas apologized. "J Luke, you're right, it's gross." He added, but was unable to keep a straight face.

"What's so funny?" Jamie asked annoyed that his uncle was laughing at his reasoning. Just then the crowd in the front yard heard a cheery voice yell "Let's dance!" and all the adults whispered Brooke. Everyone made their way into the living room, as four year old James scampered ahead in his excitement, he knew that voice anywhere.

"AUNT BROOKE!" He screamed when his eyes confirmed what his brain already knew.

"Hi handsomest boy ever!" Brooke responded with a dimpled smile. Jamie smiled back, was silent for a moment, then said,

"Aunt Brooke, dance with me, you too Mama." As he started dancing to Flo Rida's _In The Ayer. _"C'mon daddy, it's fun!" Jamie exclaimed as he tried to get his dad to dance too. Peyton laughed.

"Sorry Jimmy-Jam, no can do, your dad can't dance." She said as she laughed remembering their high school days.

"He can learn!" Jamie told his aunt positively.

"I'm afraid your Aunt Peyton is right little man, dancing skipped a generation, unlike your mom's brains." He told his son as he laughed remembering the morning he tried to spell dumb without the b on the end. Jamie sighed.

"Okay fine, Uncle Lucas?" He asked hopefully. Lucas laughed.

"Lucky for you little man, my mom taught me how to dance in grade school." He told his young nephew as he winked at Peyton. She laughed and added,

"Yeah, unlike daddy, your Uncle Lucas learned fast that he shouldn't make a fool of himself in front of his girlfriend." Everyone except Nathan laughed.

"Ha-ha, very funny, now stop bad-mouthing me!" Nathan scolded his long time friend.

"Oh, alright, but only because Little Scott thinks his dad's a God." Peyton told him, while she laughed to herself.

"No Mama, like this." Jamie told his mom as he corrected her mistake, breaking Peyton and Nathan out of their little tiff. Everyone turned to watch the interaction and was surprised at the graceful Haley they saw.

"Wow Hales, I've known you since you were eight, and ever since then, you've tripped over tables walking in a straight line, and all of a sudden you can do major dance moves?" Lucas asked shocked. Haley laughed at her best friend sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, one day "someone" informed me how un-cool I was next to his Aunt Peyton, so I had to learn." She informed Lucas.

"Since when am I cooler than Tree Hill's personal rock star?" Peyton asked no one in particular.

"Duh, Aunt Peyton you created Mia, and she's well…never mind." Jamie said.

"Mia's what Jamie?" Lucas asked his nephew, and godson.

"Nothing Uncle Lucas, just nothing." Jamie told him as he tried to distract his godfather.

"Oh I see, I think Chase has some competition." Nathan started. "And he better watch out, 'cause these Scott men get what we want." He finished giving his brother a lop-sided smile.

"Excuse me, but I think age is an issue here." Haley informed her husband.

"Ah, the practical Haley James is back." Lucas said as he laughed. Haley chuckled.

"That's Haley James Scott to you Mr. Eugene." She corrected him.

"HEY! We agreed, not in public…EVER AGAIN!" Lucas practically yelled in embarrassment. Peyton and Nathan laughed quietly to themselves as they watched the scene unfold.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Scott, but this isn't public, it's my living room." She said as she pointed out the obvious.

"Who's wants to play Rockband?" Jamie asked the group of adults he adored, oblivious to the tension building in the room.

"You, me…a team." Lucas told his nephew.

"Peyton and I will be another team." Haley added.

"That's not fair; you're a professional musician, which is totally cheating." Nathan told his wife. Haley chuckled at her husbands antics.

"No it's not, game on." She told her best friend.

----

**Hope you liked it, I kind of got sidetracked from the baby subject, but I promise next chapter will be all about Baby Scott.**


	3. One Step Closer

It was two months later, early February, and Peyton was in her fourth month of her pregnancy. She was just beginning to show and Lucas loved that fact. The happy couple was sitting on their bed just lying in each others embrace.

"Hey Peyt?" Lucas wondered out loud.

"Mhhmm?" Peyton questioned.

"Have you thought of any names?" He asked his wife.

"For the baby?" She asks jokingly. Lucas laughs.

"No, for the puppy I have under the bed." He says as he jokes right back. Peyton laughs and ponders his question seriously for a minute.

"I was thinking Sawyer, Sawyer James Scott." Peyton answers Lucas.

"And if it's a girl?" He questions her again.

"Isabella Katarina Scott." Peyton smiles as she says the name.

I like it." Starts Lucas "But, I thought you might want to name her after your mom". He finishes.

"No, I love my mom, Luke, both of them, but our daughter should have her own identity." Peyton tells him, as if she's thought of this before. Lucas lost himself in his thoughts after Peyton said _our daughter_, but when he heard her music-sounding voice stop, he smiled at her and said,

"I understand, Peyt, I really do."

"I thought you would." Peyton smiled at her husband.

****

Jamie rang the doorbell of his Uncle's house, only to be greeted by him seconds later, while Lucas was wearing a simple white t-shirt and boxers. Nathan walked up behind his son and gave Lucas a look.

"It's noon dude, what is this?" Nathan questioned his older brother.

"Peyton and I were just discussing -

"No!" Peyton screams. "Luke, I want it to be a surprise!" Nathan laughs.

"Hey Sawyer, nice gear." He barely manages in between giggles.

Peyton glanced down at her housecoat and slippers, as her eyes widen, and she slaps Nate's shoulder.

"Shut up, Dumbass." She tells him. He continues to laugh.

"Nice language, mom." He says.

"Oh shit." Peyton mumbles. "How does Haley do this?" She questions her husband. Lucas laughs at her.

"Hales was never one for swearing, Peyt." He answers her with a small smile.

"Oh, right." She says more to herself than to Lucas as she remembered high school.

Speaking of Haley, where is she?" Lucas asked Nathan.

"Mama's at home, looking after Keith." Jamie spoke up.

"She…what?" Lucas asked confused. Nathan laughed at him.

"Haley's pregnant again, Jamie calls the baby Keith, but we were gunna wait to tell." He answers as he gives his young son a look.

"Sorry Daddy." The four year old whispers.

"Its okay, Jimmy-Jam, we won't tell anyone we know." Peyton tells him as she winks.

"Ahhh, you really are a Scott Jamie, you just got Sawyer to wink at you, nice going." Nathan tells his son jokingly. Peyton looks at him with a pale white face.

"You, me, outside…NOW!" Lucas screams at his brother.

"Luke, relax, it was just a joke man." Nathan says as he puts his hands up in surrender.

"Well, it wasn't FUNNY…Jamie, I'm gunna kill your dad now….Lawn Royal, NOW!" Luke screams again.

"Lucas! LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT!" Peyton yells to get his attention. "Leave Nathan alone." Lucas looks at her shocked.

"You want me to just let him get away with that?" Luke asks his wife appalled.

"No, take Jamie into our room, please." She tells him, and he walks off.

****

Peyton gave Nathan her best death glare, which causes him to back up slightly in fear. As her mouth turned into a tight line of concentration, she backed up, and Nathan thought he was in the clear, but then she stepped closer to him, and punched him, breaking his nose.

"There's a gift Nate, hope you like my message." She told him in a cold tone.

****

"Uncle Lucas, Is Aunt Peyton gunna be okay?" the little boy asked Lucas scared.

"Yeah buddy, she'll be fine, she can hold her own." He assured his nephew, and god son. Lucas took James out to Peyton and his brother. "Peyt, what'd you do?" Lucas asked shocked. Peyton smiled.

"I broke his nose." She answered firmly.

"Wow, COOL!" Jamie told his aunt as he gave her a high five. He received a glare from Nathan.

"Car, James…Now!" Nate yelled. Jamie looked at his dad surprised and walked outside.

****

"Hey there Bella." Lucas cooed as he stroked Peyton's stomach.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Peyton asked teasingly.

"I can tell." Answers Luke confidently.

"How so?" Peyton asks while laughing.

"The beauty you carry just radiates off both of you." Lucas tells her smiling.

*******

**Sorry it took so long to update, I was grounded and sick. Hope I didn't disappoint!**


	4. Surprise, Surprise!

As Peyton and Lucas neared Tree Hill Memorial's parking lot, Peyton grabbed her stomach in pain. Luke had her in his arms and was running towards the entrance before she could let out an ouch.

"Its okay baby, I've got you, and you're safe." Lucas promised his wife as he ran, barely jostling her. He ran up to the counter and started barking orders at the nurse. "SHE'S PREGNANT AND IN PAIN, HELP HER….NOW!" Lucas was so scared for Peyton that he started to shake uncontrollably and only noticed when Peyton grabbed his arm and asked to be sat in a wheelchair. Just then the nurse approached them with their doctor, Michael.

"Alright Peyton, Lucas…Let's take a look, shall we?" He asked the young couple.

"Please Dr. Kenneth; I need Bella to be okay." Peyton begged.

"What did you just call our baby Peyt?" Luke asked confused because she was so certain he was wrong just the other day.

"Bella. I realized I would love to have a baby girl with you Luke." She told him. Dr. Kenneth smiled at the couple, and wheeled Peyton into the ultrasound room with Lucas following.

"Alright this gel is going to be a little cold." He reminded Peyton yet again. "Oh my….." Michael started, but was interrupted by Lucas.

"What's wrong doctor?!"

"Lucas, Peyton you're having twins. Congratulations." He told them, and smiled.

"Are you serious?" Peyton asked shocked.

"Yes, Peyton…I'm certain." Dr. Kenneth spoke in his professional tone.

"Geez Luke, overactive much?" She joked as she laughed, and started crying happy tears. Lucas blushed, and hugged his wife.

"I know you said you wanted to be surprised, but if we find out the sexes we can better prepare the nursery." Lucas told her, at the same time asking her opinion.

"Yes." She whispered. "We can….Michael what are we having?" Peyton asked extremely excited now.

"Well, Luke….You're right, Bella's a girl, and…A girl." He informed then.

"Two girls?" Lucas asked not believing his luck, there hadn't been a girl in the Scott family for years.

"My Angels." Peyton whispered. "My perfect little Angels."

"Thank you doctor." Lucas told Michael sincerely.

"You're welcome; I'll meet you again in a couple months." He told them.

****

Back at the house Lucas and Peyton were thinking of another girl's name for their second daughter.

How about Arianna?" Lucas suggested.

"Mhhmm, it's okay…But, I like Paige better." Peyton told him. Neither of them noticed Haley walk in, so they didn't know she heard their discussion.

"I thought you were naming her Isabella." Haley said questioningly.

"Oh my God, Haley! I'm pregnant stupid; you cannot scare me like that!" Peyton yelled at her friend. Haley laughed at Peyton.

"Sorry P. but I'm confused." Haley told her honestly.

"Well Hales, brace yourself." Lucas told her. Haley sat on his bed so he would tell her the news, or rather, so they could.

"We're…" Lucas started.

"HAVING TWINS!" Peyton screamed excitedly. Lucas laughed at his wife's antsy actions.

"You're – Excuse me?" Haley asked confused.

"You heard right Hales; you know the Scott sperm is overactive." Peyton told her laughing. Lucas was not happy.

"Don't remind me, high school was bad enough picturing that." Lucas whined. Both girls laughed at him and his uneasiness with his wife and brother's relationship.

"No worries Luke, it was weird for me at first too." Haley told her friend in between giggles. "Anyway, come to my house, I bet you Jamie would love to hear he has two girls to protect since he isn't getting siblings and" – Lucas and Peyton scoffed together.

"Yeah right." They told her sarcastically in unison.

"Seriously." Haley insisted. "Plus he and Nate can help you put the nursery together, unless you know preggers here is gunna help you Luke." Lucas, once again, didn't look happy. This time he yelled.

"ENOUGH! EVERYONE NEEDS TO GIVE PEYTON SCOTT SOME DAMN RESPECT!"

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" A voice yelled throughout the house. Peyton laughed.

"Just like the old days, your mom yelling at you for swearing, saving your ass of a father, and well – screwing Brooke." Lucas flinched.

****

"Hey Ma." Lucas greeted his mother. "We have news." He informed his unborn children's grandmother.

"We're having twins!" Peyton squealed. Haley and Lucas laughed at her excitement, but Karen looked shocked.

"Good job Luke." She told her son, while she winked at Peyton, who blushed.

"Andy made you weird Karen." Haley remarked while looking genuinely scared. Karen laughed.

"So, you guys decided on names yet?" Karen asked interested in their ideas.

"Isabella." Said Lucas.

"And Paige." Finished Peyton.

"Middle names?" Asked Karen and Haley together.

Isabella Katarina and Paige Elizabeth." Peyton told them happily.

****

Haley, Peyton, and Lucas had just arrived at the other Scott residence and a young James Scott ran to his Aunt Peyton.

"AUNT PEYTON!" He screamed excited to see her again.

"Hey J Scott." She told him.

"Guess what little man?" Lucas asked his nephew.

"What?" Jamie asked more excited than ever.

"You're gunna be protecting two little girls." Lucas told him.

"How?" Jamie asked confused.

"Well Jimmy Jam…You see Aunt Peyton is going to have two babies at once, it's called twins." Haley explained to her son. Jamie winced.

"Don't say it like that; it makes it sound like it hurts like a Rachael!" Peyton scolded her friend. The group laughed as they remembered their high school days yet again.


	5. And Then There Were Four!

It was seven months into Peyton's pregnancy, and Lucas was nervous. He had heard stories about twins being born early, and they were almost always had low birth weights. He hadn't slept all night because he was staring at the steady and strong movement of her chest as she slept, indicating she was still breathing normally. Something was telling him this was it, and this was a feeling he was unable to shake from his mind. At 3:00 AM Peyton breathing labored and she began panting in her sleep.

Peyton, baby wake up." Lucas lightly shook his wife to get her to open her eyes.

"Mhhmm." Peyton whispered. Out of nowhere she started bawling uncontrollably.

"What's the matter?!" Lucas screamed his voice full of concern.

"I –I think I peed myself." Said Peyton trying to laugh through her tears, but she failed miserably because she was immediately engulfed in pain.

"Baby, your water just broke." Lucas informed his wife. "I'll call the doctor." He said as he reached over to grab the cordless from the nightstand.

****

"Hello, Dr. Kenneth, yes…Peyton's water just broke, come in? Okay we're on our way."

****

"Peyton, that was Michael, he said to come in right away, I'll grab your bag, along with the girls, and then we'll get in the car." Luke explained to the love of his life.

"Okay, I love you Luke." Peyton whispered.

****

When the couple arrived at Tree Hill Memorial thirty minutes later, they got brought into the DR. Lucas was in scrubs and Peyton in a regular hospital gown, which Brooke was currently working on improving.

****

Two hours later, baby Isabella Katarina Scott, along with her sister Paige Elizabeth Scott were both born. Paige weighed five pounds even and Bella weighed four. Peyton was holding Bella, while Lucas held Paige. Lucas sat Paige, who they planned on calling Ellie, down in her basinet so he could go get their friends.

****

Haley, Brooke, Nathan, and even Jamie were all in the waiting room.

"The girls are fine." Lucas informed them. "Do you want to come see them?" He asked.

"We do!" Brooke and Jamie whisper-yelled together. Lucas laughed at his wife's best friend and his nephew.

"Alright, all of you come on." Lucas told his friends and family. Everyone followed Lucas into the room where Peyton and the girls were staying and he was shocked to see his wife crying.

"Peyton, what's wrong?! He asked alarmed.

"No-Nothing." She said while drying her tears and choking off a sob.

"Peyton." Lucas coaxed.

"I woke up and you were gone, Luke. Where were you?" She asked panic returning to her face.

"Oh, baby I'm sorry….I was getting our friends." He told her.

"Oh, I'm stupid." Peyton whispered.

"No, you're not." Lucas, Brooke, and Haley said together. Lucas kissed her temple, as Haley spoke.

"P. your hormone levels aren't back to normal yet, you'll be crying for no reason at all for another couple weeks. Peyton groaned. Haley laughed, hugged her friend, and picked up her son who wanted a better look at his cousins.

"I love you; I promise no boys will ever hurt you." Jamie whispered. Lucas chuckled to hide his nervousness.

"I don't know Jimmy-Jam; they are their mother's daughters." Luke told the four year old. Jamie scowled, confused at what his uncle had just said.

"Yeah, but Bella and Ellie don't have a Nathan Scott on their A-S-S." She whispered. Everyone except Nathan laughed, instead he spoke.

"You loved it Sawyer."

"Scott". Lucas corrected his brother, irritated that he was once again hitting on his wife.

"Guys, be quiet, the Angels are sleeping." Peyton whispered. Lucas leaned over the basinet, kissed both his girls on the forehead, and then kissed Peyton's lips.

"They're beautiful." He whispered.

"Pure perfection." She added.

"Geez, I thought Haley was crazy at first." Nathan spoke. Haley slapped her husband, annoyed that he had insulted her.

"Saw- I mean Scott won't them out of her sight until they're twenty." He continued. Lucas laughed. "Both of you." Nathan finished.

"That's my God given right as a father of girls; I'm not supposed to let them date until they're thirty." Lucas told everyone matter-of-factly.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Brooke whispered. Haley and Peyton laughed, but Lucas looked scared.

"Stay away from them Brooke, we don't need another car incident." He told her sternly. Brooke avoided Peyton's eyes. Peyton laughed openly.

"B. Davis, we're not in high school anymore, I know you were N-A-K-E-D in his car." She said, spelling naked for Jamie's benefit.

"Ugh, I hate it when you guys spell!" Jamie said frustrated.

"Don't say hate." Haley warned.

"Sorry Mama." Jamie apologized.

"Soon enough, my friend." Nathan told his son.

"No!" Haley almost yelled, not wanting her little boy to grow up. Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas laughed at their close friend.

"Relax, you raised him well, unlike everyone else in this room, he'll wait till he's ready." Luke told Haley, trying to comfort her. Lucas looked shocked; realizing he pretty much included his daughters to the list of people who wouldn't wait. "Bella and Ellie will wait too." He quickly added.

"Of course they will." Peyton told him. "After hearing our story as bed times stories it's what they'll look for." Peyton said. Lucas smiled and whispered

"I love you." Before sending all their friends home.


	6. Running, Crying, and Solutions

Peyton and Lucas were just pulling up to Unc Nay's as two year old Bella and Ellie called it. Lucas knocked on the front door and Haley answered it.

"Hey pretty girls, come on in." Haley greeted Peyton, Bella, and Ellie. Lucas cleared his throat.

"No invite for the best friend? I see how it is." Lucas said as he winked at Bella.

"Aha Dada, you jokin'!" Bella screamed. Haley and Peyton laughed, just as Jamie came down the stairs.

"Hey buddy." Lucas greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Uncle Lucas, How are the bestest girls ever?" A now seven year old Jamie asked.

"How are the best girls ever." Haley corrected her son.

"He's only seven Hales, he's got his whole academic career to worry about grammar." Lucas told her as he chuckled. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me." Peyton said as she took off running. Haley gave Lucas a knowing look.

"Again Luke?" She asked teasingly.

"Again what Dada?" Asked the twins together.

"Nothing Angels, Mama's just sick to her tummy." He told the girls.

"Oooo." The twins said in sympathy. Lucas and Haley laughed, and Jamie started to speak.

"You're going to have another" – He was cut off by his mother.

"JAMES, that's enough." She scolded. Nathan laughed as he entered the front door area.

"What'd he do now?" He asked.

"Peyton's tummy is upset." Haley said in code.

"Ahhh, I see." He said knowing what she was saying. "Nice work bro." He said with a punch to the arm.

"Shut up Nate." Lucas told him.

"Oh no!" Both girls screamed in unison.

"What's wrong Angels?" Lucas asked.

"You said bad word!" Ellie said.

"Yea, that's not good!" Bella continued. Peyton laughed as she came back.

"What happened, and we're still standing here?" She asked both questions as she laughed.

"DADA SAID BAD WORD MAMA!" The twins sang in a chorus. Jamie twitched at the high pitched scream.

"Geez, do you guys have a volume button?" Jamie asked. Lucas and Peyton laughed.

"You'll get used to it." They said together.

"Especially after those years with your Aunt Brooke Jamie." Added Peyton. Everyone laughed.

"Do you guys want to go swimming?" Asked Nathan.

"Yes Unc Nay!" Bella and Ellie said together. Lucas laughed.

"Alright then, backyard we go!" Sang Haley.

"Okay, Aun Hay! Said the twins. "Come on, Dada." Said Bella, as Ellie pulled Peyton along.

****

In the backyard everyone was swimming except for Peyton.

"Come on Aunt Peyton, come swim with us." Said Jamie.

"Yea Mama, come on." Said Ellie. Bella looked scared, then started to cry.

"What's the matter pretty girl?" He asked.

"Mama!" Screamed Bella. "Sh – She is gunna go bye bye!"

"Shh, Shh…Mama's not going anywhere pretty girl, she's right here." Lucas cooed. Peyton walked right into the pool, clothes, and all.

"Shh Baby girl, Mama's here." She told her daughter.

"No, you were sick to your tummy, now you can't swim, something's WONG!" Screamed the two year old. Peyton looked at Luke, and Haley for help, both gave her one firm nod, Peyton sighed.

"Pretty girl, both of you…Listen to me okay? Your mama is going to be fine." Lucas said. "You know when we see babies in the park?" He asked. Both girls nodded through their tears.

"Yes Dada." They said together.

"Well.." He continued. Then Haley stepped in.

" Your mama has a baby in her tummy." Haley said. Both girls eyes went wide, and they asked the only thing they knew.

"How does it fit?" They asked amazed.

"Right now it's about the size of your toenail, but it grows, and Mama will grow too." Haley explained. Both girls swam up to their mom and hugged her tight.

"We love you baby." They told Peyton's stomach.

"And baby loves you too pretty girls." Lucas said.

**There you go, if you have ant ideas just send it to me in a review. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Like Father, Like Daughter

Today was the day. The day Lucas Scott got to hold his baby boy. Peyton had just given birth to him, so mother and son were both very tired. Brooke, Haley, and the twins, Bella and Ellie came in to see them.

"Hey P. Scott" Greeted Brooke. "How's the youngest Scott boy doing?" She asked.

"Fine, just fine." Peyton told her. "You want to hold him?" She asked her best friend.

"Of course, but what's his name?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, you're holding Sawyer Jayden Scott." Lucas told her.

"He's perfect guys." She told them.

"Can I hold Sawyer Brooke?" Haley asked.

"Actually Hales, we're calling him Jayden." Lucas corrected his best friend.

"Oh, that's better…I like Jayden better anyway." Haley told him.

"Hey!" Peyton objected.

"Sorry Sawyer." Nathan apologized, while laughing.

"Go ahead Hales, hold Jayden." Brooke answered her.

"We wanna see Jay-Jay!" Both twins squealed. Their parents laughed at them.

"He's only been in the world for about an hour, and he already has a nickname." Lucas told everyone who was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Dada, we want Jay-Jay to be ours foreva!" Ellie informed her father. Lucas laughed.

"Well, one day Jayden is going to have another girl in his life." At this comment Peyton reached out for her son, and Haley handed him back chuckling.

"He will always be mine." Peyton told her husband. Haley chuckled.

"That's what I thought about Jamie too, but now he's 9 and is getting into that 'I want nothing to do with you stage'." Haley told Peyton. Peyton sighed. Nathan spoke.

"At least they're not 12 yet guys." Haley winced picturing Jamie in three years, then realizing what her husband just made clear, hit him. Nathan and Lucas were laughing. Peyton glared at Lucas "Luke, it's not funny…that's just gross."

"Are we forgetting the trip to Rachel's cabin, what happened with Brooke?" Lucas asked rhetorically because there was no way anyone forgot that.

"Shut up Luke." Brooke said as she scowled.

"What wrong Aunt Brooke?" Bella asked innocently. Lucas' face went from a joking state to a 'you say one word to her and you die' face.

"Well Bella sweetie, Aunt Brooke was very….bored, and so she went to play….life." Bella's eyes widened.

"Yeah, as in 'get one'." Peyton told her friend. Brooke scowled.

"Don't be mean Mama, I love Life!" Bella exclaimed happily. Lucas did not look happy.

"We're burning that when we get home." He whispered to Peyton. She laughed.

"Oh, Luke…It's harmless fun." She told him.

"That is NOT harmless fun." Luke countered his wife's statement.

"Alright, alright…Again, can we NOT talk about this?" Brooke asked the bickering couple embarrassed. Haley and Peyton laughed.

"By the way guys, that was mean of you to do to Pete." Peyton continued getting lost in memories. She only stopped talking when she realized Lucas was shaking. "What's wrong Luke?" Peyton asked her husband concerned.

"P. Scott, you just talked about your famous ex boyfriend around your husband, you know how bad it is when you talk about Nathan…Shut up." Haley warned her close friend.

"Oh, Sh*t!" Peyton swore forgetting there were minors in the hospital room. Bella laughed.

"Sh*t!" She sang.

"Nice job P. Scott." Brooke said sarcastically as she laughed at two year old Bella.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" Bella screamed in anger. Just then Peyton felt extremely strong, and when she went to touch Lucas' arm to get his attention, she couldn't.

"Umm, Luke?" Peyton asked confused.

"Yeah Peyt?" Lucas answered her.

"Did you do that?" She asked pointing to the bubble around herself, Jayden, and Bella.

"No." Luke answered just as confused. The look in his eyes told Peyton he was thinking hard, running over the previous events in his mind. Realization lit his eyes, and he whispered "Isabella" in wonder. Lucas looked into his daughter's eyes and what he saw scared him to death. "Isabella, come to Dada." He told her.

"Coming Dada." She answered and the second she took a step, the protective bubble around her brother, and mother vanished.

"Whoa." Haley exclaimed in amazement. "Luke, what was that?" She asked her long time friend.

"She has my powers." He whispered, not really answering Haley, just stating the obvious.

"How do they work?" Haley asked in wonder.

"At first a person just does it without meaning to when they feel angry, scared, or weak, like you just saw Bella do." He explained, pausing to let the information sink in. "When a person has learned to control it, like I have, they only use their powers when they feel danger in the air, trying to harm the ones they love, or themselves".

"Amazing." Haley stated.

"BOO!" Brooke screamed. Jayden began to cry, Ellie jumped, but Bella's bubble was once again around her brother, and mother…this time she included her father too. Brooke laughed. "Cool."

"Brooke Penelope Davis, do not scare the living poop out of my children, just to ease your curiosity." Peyton growled. Brooke laughed again.

"Sex must be weird." Peyton blushed, and Lucas growled.

"Out, NOW!" He told her sternly.

"Seriously, I have to try that." At that comment, Nathan grabbed Lucas, restraining him from punching Brooke in the face.

"Whoa, easy Luke, go stand with Peyton, and your children, leave Brooke to me." He told his older brother calmly.

"Alright, and Nate?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah Luke?" He answered.

"Thanks little brother." Lucas told him as he smiled. "Let's get you girls home to bed."

"Dada?" Ellie asked, sounding sad.

"Yeah pretty girl?" Lucas answered.

"Why don't I have powers?" She asked.

"Sweetie, you do…You just don't get as angry as Bella, so you won't know until you're a little older." He explained to his daughter.

"I want to know NOW!" She told her dad in an extremely loud outburst no one expected. Just at that moment a protective bubble went around Jayden, Lucas, and Peyton.

"You did it Ellie, good job pretty girl!" Lucas congratulated his daughter.

When Haley got to Peyton and Lucas' she put both twins in their beds, and said good night. She then went to sleep on the couch until Jayden got home with his parents the next morning.


	8. Take Off Your Jacket And Stay Awhile

Peyton smiled, even in her half asleep state of mind, as she heard tiny footfalls. It sounded like running, children running, and at least two of hers were coming to see her and her husband.

"Mama!" Three year old Jayden whispered.

"Hey there baby boy". Peyton whispered back as she smiled at his blue eyes, his father's blue eyes – The eyes that she loved. Lucas grinned as he awoke hearing the hushed whispers of his tiny family.

"Morning beautiful." He said louder than both of them were speaking.

"You scared me Luke!" Peyton almost screamed as she clutched her chest. Lucas laughed at his wife.

"Sorry Babe." He apologized.

"Hi Dada." Jayden greeted him.

"Why hello there handsome." Lucas said to his son. The younger Scott grinned at his father. This was the man he loved with everything he was and Jayden wanted to be just like Lucas. "Where are my Angels?" Lucas asked louder than he had to for Peyton and his son to hear.

"Here we are Daddy, we're comin'." Announced the twins, Ellie and Anna, as the excitement of a six year olds spirit was shown.

"That you are, were you girls reading again this morning?" Lucas asked genuinely interested if his girls had taken up his love for books.

"We did Daddy, we did." They confirmed.

"Well, well…" Peyton started, making her girls laugh at her. "I guess we have two more future authors in the house." Lucas laughed for the second time that morning, he loved days like this when everything was peaceful, happy and all you could hear was laughter.

"What have you girls read now?" He asked chuckling when they glared at him like the young Peyton Sawyer – now Scott – did back in high school.

"An Unkindness of Ravens." Anna responded gladly.

"Ellie?" He pressed when the girl didn't answer.

"The Comet." She answered as she blushed, embarrassed to have read what her father wrote about her mother so long ago.

"The boy saw a comet and suddenly his life had meaning, and when it went away he waited his entire life for it to come back to him. It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life. Direction, beauty, meaning. There were many who couldn't understand it, and sometimes he walked among them, but even in his darkest hours he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him and his world would be whole again, and his belief in God and love and art would be reawakened in his heart." Ellie recited in a whisper without stopping in the slightest. Lucas stared at his daughter in awe, and Peyton started crying.

"Mama, don't cry, please!" Ellie pleaded.

"Honey, it's just so beautiful, I love that passage." She explained lovingly to her daughter.

"Me too Mama, me too." Ellie whispered as she rubbed her mother's arm in a comforting gesture.

"Who wants pancakes?" Lucas asked everyone knowing the kids would be screaming in joy – pancakes were their favorite.

"We do!" All the kids screamed as they became excited. Peyton laughed at her children, as she heard knocking at the front door.

"Jay-Jay do Mama a favor and go get the door." She told him, knowing it was only Nathan, Haley, and Jamie.

"Aunt Hay, Uncle Nay!" The three year old screamed in greeting. "Jamie!" He added as he saw his cousin. "Hey Jay-Jay." Haley greeted using the affectionate nickname the twins gave him an hour after he was born.

"Hey Hales." Peyton greeted her high school friend as she walked into the entrance way.

"Hey Girlie!" Haley responded excitedly. "How are Luke's little Angels?" She asked teasingly.

"About that…Ellie she, oh my gosh, Haley she's just – she's perfect….She quoted Luke's book word for word that famous passage of The Comet, I cried, I love that she's all book smart like her Daddy." Haley laughed out loud at that. "And Anna, she's all broody and artistic and it's amazing, but in ten years I'll be freaking out."

"Why?" Asked Haley in a confused tone.

"They'll be sixteen and they know Brooke Davis." Peyton clarified, not joking in the slightest. Nathan laughed outright. Haley smacked his arm, and had a look of compassion on her face.

"Blondie, honey, Brooke would never." Haley promised her sternly. "I mean, her first time was Lucas, and just – eww." Peyton glared at her.

"I take offense to that; I guess you don't want anymore nieces or nephews." She growled. Lucas heard the dangerous low voice of his wife that meant back off, quickly, so he stepped into the entrance way to play mediator before Haley could retort.

"What's going on here?" He asked his wife, and friends.

"Peyton's upset that I said eww in the same sentence as you." Haley told her best friend of fifteen years honestly. Lucas laughed, and sent a curious look to his wife with his eyes.

"Apparently she thinks us having children is gross, when she's all 'I love you' with your brother." Peyton explained in a pissy tone. Lucas laid his hand on his wife's shoulder to comfort her, which worked automatically.

"If I remember correctly Sawyer, you were quite taken with me not too long ago too." Nathan told her with that famous Scott smirk on his lips.

"Wrong, Scott. I liked sex, and you delivered." She told him with a smirk of her own.

"Okay, as much as I love this Nathan/Peyton playful banter, pancakes are ready." Lucas told the group. "I made extras for the second Scott's, as we call you behind closed doors." He finished lop-sided smile, and squinty eyes in place.

In the kitchen, three year old Jayden was watching the news because he couldn't reach the remote, and screamed in anger as a police man got shot on the tiny screen. "No!" He yelled, as a large purple bubble encased everyone in the kitchen, his parents, aunt and uncle, and sisters – everyone.

"Wow." Haley whispered in awe as her young nephew got the first taste of his powers, which were inherited by his father. "That was a strong burst of power there Luke." She needlessly told her best friend.

"I know." He whispered, in shock at how strong his son was supernaturally, because he believed, not even he himself was that strong.

**Sorry for the major delay in updating guys, but I had an extremely long and hard case of writer's block and I just got this brilliant idea– in my opinion – today.**


	9. A Glimpse Of What's To Come!

Jayden started wailing as he saw the shock on his father's face. "I sowwy!!!" the young boy screamed afraid he might get in trouble.

"Shh, Shh." Peyton cooed at her young son. "That was good baby, very good." She reassured him as his tears kept cascading down his face.

"Dada?" Jayden whispered.

"Yeah, handsome?" Lucas asked his son.

"I protect you, always….True love always." He stated, unknowingly quoting his parents. Haley laughed.

"What are you reading these kids Eugene?" She asked laughing harder as Lucas glared.

"I don't know Haley-bub." He responded, laughing as her face went beat red.

"LUCAS, WHAT THE H-E-L-L?!" She screamed, getting extremely angry as memories of her father – the man she hated most in the world – clouded her mind. Nathan laid his hand on his wife's shoulder, and she melted into his touch instantly. "I'm sorry Luke, I know you hate that." Haley apologized.

"Wrong. It's only allowed to be said by one – well two really – people." Lucas corrected as he smirked.

"Peyton." The whole group responded in a chorus of voices.

"Aunt Peyton?" Came Jamie's voice as he tugged on her jeans.

"Yes, Mini Scott?" Peyton asked her nephew.

"Do you think you could draw, while Mama sings?" He asked, as Lucas and Nathan laughed.

"Yeah Mama, Let's draw!!" Anna seconded. Peyton laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"Oh, alright…But nothing morbid missy." Peyton conceited. Nathan burst out laughing.

"Really, Sawyer, Nothing morbid…Did you just say that?" He managed to get out in between laughing fits.

"Yes Nate, Anna's six, and she has Luke and me to look upon, all is good." She answered.

"Okay Sawyer." He told her defeated.

"Yeah, Uncle Nay…Mama was morbid, the act of thinking of death a lot, but now she has Daddy, all she's ever wanted, so leave her alone!" Anna told Nathan in a stern voice. Peyton blushed, while Haley and Lucas laughed at the young girls comment.

"Geez Luke, she is yours, all word smart and all that, plus…She's tougher than high school Anna." Nathan smirked. "You guys had a three-some right?" He snickered.

"NATHAN, YOUR SON IS RIGHT THERE!" Haley scolded.

"Mama, what's a three-some?" Ellie asked Peyton.

"Way to go Nathan." Peyton told her friend sarcastically. "Luke, you wanna answer this?" She pleaded.

"Fine, since you have to do the whole 'female issues' thing twice in a year." Lucas said as he gave in.

"Ellie honey, a three-some is three people who REALLY like each other, so they kiss." Lucas answered his daughter's curiosity.

"But, Daddy, you, Mama, and Aunt Hay really like each other, so, are you a three-some?" Ellie asked innocently, not entirely understanding the concept. Peyton and Haley went ghost white; as Nathan laughed and whispered "Brooke." In Lucas' ear, this earned him a smack in the stomach.

"No, sweetie, see…Daddy, Mama and Aunt Haley are all married, so it would be wrong." He answered his daughter calmly.

"Oh, okay." Ellie said satisfied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the living room, Peyton, Anna, and Haley were practicing their respective loves of art and music. With the guys, Lucas, Nathan, and Jamie watching and encouraging the process. Haley was singing MFEO by Jack's Mannequin.

_Oh, Oh maybe, we were made  
We were made for each other  
Ahh, is it possible for the  
World to look this way forever?  
Ahhh, Ahhh..._

Peyton sung along, as her and Anna drew pictures of their large family. Lucas looked on from behind, smiling slightly to himself about how perfect his family was. He was pulled out of his reverie when the singing stopped, and he heard talking, or rather, screaming. He quickly looked around and noticed either Peyton and Haley were gone, along with Nathan, and then he heard the sound of wrenching, and realized, someone – or two people, were throwing up. He ran to the bathroom to find Peyton puking her guts out.

"Peyton baby, what's wrong." He asked in a panic. Peyton stopped to calculate in her head, and ran to find Haley. When she did, she took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." Both women told each other in unison.

"What?" came the voices of their respective husbands, Nathan and Lucas.

"We're pregnant, congrats Daddies!" Haley, and Peyton repeated.

"Wait, wait…are they going to be born the same day?" Lucas asked stunned. Peyton laughed.

"I guess siblings really are in sync." She responded.

Four months later, all the Scott's went to Tree Hill Memorial because both Peyton and Haley needed their ultrasounds done.

"Mrs. Scott, both of you." Came a nurse's voice as she laughed at the situation. Peyton and Haley stood to follow the nurse, Lucas, and Nathan close behind them. Peyton and Haley agreed to share an ultrasound room so they could all find out together.

"It's a …Oh my!" the nurse said astonished. Peyton and Lucas laughed.

"What's so funny Luke?" Haley asked confused.

"That's the reaction to twins Hales." Lucas informed her, still laughing low.

"Wow, that's awesome." Nathan said as his voice was heard for the first time since entering the room.

"Ye-yeah." Haley said scared out of her mind. Peyton laughed.

"It's fine Hales, twins are really good, that way they have a life-long friend, plus shifts are a beautiful thing." She told her friend with a bright smile on her face.

"Okay, Lucas and Peyton….It's a girl." The nurse told the happy couple.

"Poor Jayden…" Peyton whispered.

"What do you mean honey?" Lucas asked his wife of nine years.

"Think high school, plus an angry Peyton Sawyer." Peyton told her husband seriously.

"Ahh, I really really really don't want to think of my girls in high school." Lucas conceited as he winced. Peyton, Haley, and Nathan laughed.

"Oh, Luke…They'll be fine, they're tough." She reassured him as she smiled.

"Of course they are, look at their mom." Lucas whispered in Peyton's ear as he laid a soft kiss upon her lips. Peyton blushed and started to think of possible names for their new daughter.

**Hahahaha, Cliffhanger guys…I don't normally do those, but I felt like it today…Enjoy! Btw, the season finale was AMAZING!! LOVED IT!**


	10. A Father's Worst Nightmare

Ellie and Anna Scott ran into the foyer of their home, having just walked off the school bus. "Mama? Daddy?" Called Ellie, searching for her parents with her eyes. As they both approached, Peyton with Jayden in her arms Anna smiled.

"Ellie has a secret!" Sang Anna. Peyton laughed, Lucas squinted his blue orbs.

"ANNA!" Ellie yelled mortified. Peyton laughed once again knowing exactly what was on her young daughter's mind.

"What's his name, pretty girl?" Peyton asked, Ellie's eyes going wide as her mom discovered her secret.

"There is no him Mama, don't be silly." The young girl claimed without conviction, a blush addressing her features.

"I'll get the shot-gun." Exclaimed Lucas as he started to stalk away.

"NO! DADDY NOOOO!" Screamed Ellie in pure fear. Lucas laughed.

"You can't lie Ells, just like your Mom."

"Don't be rude Luke." Scolded Peyton.

"Ellie, sweetheart, talk to me." Peyton pleaded. Ellie glanced fearfully at her father, as Haley slowly crept in the household. She burst into laughter upon seeing her niece.

"Who's the boy?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her, yet again.

"NO ONE, GOD!" Ellie screeched.

"Go away Luke, she's afraid if she tells you'll stalk him down." Both Peyton and Haley told him.

"Obviously, look at her mother." Lucas muttered. Peyton laughed.

"Nice try, now go." She ordered.

"So, Ellie, tell us." Peyton asked.

"Kyle, Kyle Scott." Claimed Anna.

"Whoa, whoa…Scott, are you sure you're not related?" Peyton asked her young daughter.

"I don't know Mama, but he's REAL cute." Ellie confessed, as she giggled.

"Okay, I was lying…Kyle Baker is his name." Anna told her aunt and mother as she laughed hysterically. "I just don't like him." She added venomously. Haley and Peyton shared a glance at Anna's last statement.

"Well pretty girl, I think you should…Brooke." Peyton said.

"Okay, no…Do you remember Rachel's cabin, the game of I Never?" Lucas asked. Peyton burst into laughter at her husband.

"One: Stop eavesdropping, and Two: Brooke is here you moron." Peyton explained.

"And, end of discussion." Lucas exclaimed. Haley laughed, Brooke looked confused.

"What conversation?" Asked Brooke, eyebrows raised.

"Ellie likes a boy!" Anna screamed. Haley laughed at her niece.

"Oooo, give me details." The brunette gushed, bubbly gossip-loving high school girl coming out again.

"Apparently his name is Kyle Baker." Lucas pouted after he spoke.

"Ugh, guys…One word: Julian." Brooke pointed out. Lucas' eyes glazed over in anger.

"I forbid –

"Luke, you can't forbid a girl to see a boy, they'll just rebel." Peyton pointed out.

"Girls are weird." He muttered.

"DADDY!" Ellie screamed, mad at her father for being rude. "Don't be pre- Haley Uncle Nathan, Daddy." She concluded. Peyton and Brooke burst into laughter.

"Yeah daddy, be better." Peyton whispered huskily in her husband's ear. Lucas groaned, causing Brooke to look up.

"Children in the room guys…" The brunette said as she pointed out the obvious.

"Oops." Said Lucas as he pulled away from his wife. Peyton giggled.

"What do I do Aunt B?" Asked Ellie.

"Pretty girl, please ask Aunt Haley." Lucas pleaded. Haley burst into laughter.

"Well sweet girl, flaunt that gorgeous smile and –

"Stop Brooke." Lucas warned. Brooke looked at her former boyfriend innocently.

"What?" Peyton started laughing so hard she started to cry.

"B, seriously…I love you and everything, but please listen to Eugene, PLEASE!" The brunette's best friend pleaded. Brooke sighed.

"Okay P – Sawyer, but only because you asked so nicely – sort of." Peyton rolled her eyes, while Brooke giggled.

"Mama, tell me about boys please!" Ellie asked because she was getting frustrated.

"Boys are never to kiss you, EVER" Lucas informed his small child. Ellie looked confused.

"Does that mean I let girls kiss me?" Asked the innocent seven year old. Peyton choked on her spit, remembering high school Anna.

"Honey, Daddy's being silly, you can kiss whoever you want." Peyton answered her daughter.

"Even girls?" Ellie asked timidly.

"Even girls." Peyton confirmed. Ellie let out a sigh of relief. Brooke looked at her niece inquisitively.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us pretty girl?" The brunette asked the carton copy of her best friend.

"There's this *sigh* there's this pretty girl, as you so well put it Aunt B, and she's Kyle's girlfriend." Ellie confessed. Peyton looked scared, as well as Brooke.

"Sweetie, it's okay that you like this girl, but you can't break her and Kyle up, okay Sweet pea?" Peyton questioned the young girl.

"Okay Mama, thank you guys…except Daddy." Ellie said sincerely, as the whole gang – except Lucas – laughed.

"You like Dorinda?" Screamed Anna.

"Shut up, you moron." Groaned her twin, acting exactly like a young Peyton.

"I like it." Whispered Lucas.

"Ha! Daddy, you like my girl – my friend!" Ellie exclaimed in victory.


	11. A Father's Worst Nightmare Part 2

7 Years Later

Ellie was extremely excited that her mom let Kyle come to visit. She came downstairs in a short jean skirt and a Ramones t-shirt. Peyton smiled upon seeing her daughter's attire, Lucas on the other hand wasn't too thrilled. "Go upstairs and come down when you're wearing clothes Elizabeth." He told his daughter sternly. Peyton looked her husband in the eyes.

"Luke, relax…The skirts fine." She coaxed.

"No, Peyt…Come to the knee, and she can wear it." He retorted. Peyton laughed.

"The skirt is mine Luke." She reminded him.

"Exactly, your skirt, your legs is not good combination on my baby girl." He says triumphantly. Peyton sighed.

"Ellie, sweetheart, pants…let daddy win one time." She told her daughter apologetically. Ellie walked back up the stairs just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Said Luke.

"Be nice!" Peyton called from the kitchen. Lucas grumbled.

Lucas opened the front door of their house to be greeted by a young man in suit-like attire.

"Hello Mr. Scott, My name is Kyle Johnson." Kyle introduced himself.

"Hello." Lucas responded. Peyton walks into the room, smiling.

"Hi, you must be Kyle, I'm Ellie's mom." Peyton introduced herself to the boy.

"Hello, Mrs. Scott, I can see where Ellie got her beauty from." Kyle states bluntly as he smiles nervously. Peyton smiled at Kyle.

"Why, thank you."

"Mom, I'm ready." Ellie claims as she descends the stairs, eyes going wide as she realizes Kyle and her father were talking alone. Peyton laughs aloud at her daughter's facial expression.

"No need to worry Honey, dad was polite." She informed her daughter, as she witnessed relaxation course through the young woman's body, causing her to giggle again.

"Hi Kyle." Ellie greets the boy.

"Hi." Kyle responds shyly. Peyton is trying extremely hard not to laugh and the interaction.

"Hi, bestest friend!" Brooke literally screams as she enters the Scott home. "Who's this?" She asks no one in particular while pointing at Kyle.

"Ellie's boyfriend." Peyton answers.

"MOM!" Ellie screams in embarrassment. Kyle walks over to Ellie, while everyone watches expectantly.

"It's okay." He whispers. "I'm not here for anything you don't want." He tells her seriously. Lucas softens when he hears this as he remembers saying those words to Peyton once upon a time. A series of awes fill the room from Brooke and Peyton.

"C'mon everyone, dinners ready." Peyton exclaimed. The adults walked into the dining room, Ellie and Kyle lagged back. Kyle took Ellie's hand and led her to the table. When they reached her chair, he pulled it out for her to sit, and whispered.

"You look beautiful." Lucas raised an eyebrow at the boy, thinking he couldn't be this polite. Kyle sat in between Brooke and Ellie.

"So, Kyle, What are your plans for post secondary?" Lucas asked intrigued by how the boy who fancied his daughter would respond. The young man looked a little intimidated, but responded nonetheless.

"I read your books, they're amazing, '….and he knew in his heart, someday the comet would return to him' and I thought I'd love to be able to write like that, so I am thinking about literature at NCU." Lucas was shocked. He now saw himself in Kyle, a younger version of himself, and he realized maybe Ellie was Kyle's Peyton.

"Good for you, what are your intentions?" Lucas asked the boy in front of him.

"Luke." Peyton coaxed, remembering Nathan in high school.

"I love your daughter more than anything Mr. Scott, as you so well put it 'Brooke Davis is going to change the world one day and I'm not sure she even knows it.' The same is true for Ellie, I read all the paragraphs about your wife and I feel the exact same way, it's just I was never able to put it into words. I plan on marrying her one day, if she'll have me." He answered honestly. The group walked from the table to the living room.

"Luke, you need to relax, she has ability, look at her parents." Brooke stated bluntly. Ellie screamed at her aunt, causing a bubble of protection to go around Kyle. Everyone held their breath, not sure how he would react.

"Ellie, what is that?" Kyle asked confused. Ellie looked at her parents, when they each gave her one firm nod, she spoke.

"Well, I don't want to freak you out, but my dad, sister, brother, and I have powers." She told him, while she was praying he wouldn't leave, after all 'People Always Leave' right?

"What kind of powers?" Kyle asked intrigued.

"Mostly protection powers, like this bubble is protecting you from Aunt Brooke and as a bonus, no one can hear us." Ellie explained. Ellie let the bubble drop.

"So, what kinds of sports do you like Kyle?" Lucas inquired.

"I like soccer and basketball." Kyle answered simply.

"That's great; basketball is our family's game." Lucas stated with a grin, while Peyton laughed and Ellie groaned.

"Dad, please don't do the weird guys bonding over a basketball game thing." She pleaded. Peyton and Brooke laughed.

"Yeah Broody, let the girl have some fun." Brooke spoke in a joking manner. Peyton looked at her childhood friend.

"Your fun and Luke's fun are extremely different B." Peyton told her seriously.

"Okay, guys stop." Ellie said. "Why don't we all go play Guitar Hero?" She asked.

"Oh, you're on." Lucas stated childly. Peyton laughed.

"Dad and Kyle against me and Ellie." She challenged.

"You guys are gunna lose." Lucas taunted.

"I bet you won't say that if we play one on one later." Peyton teased.

"MOM, child in the room!" Ellie screamed disgusted at her mother's chose of words. Brooke laughed at her niece.

"Ha! 4,800 to 2,300! We win dad!" Ellie boasted.

"Good work pretty girl." Lucas congratulated his daughter. Ellie smiled. Kyle approached her for the second time that night, and kissed her temple and squeezed her hand in congratulations and appreciation.


	12. Sneaking In, Fights, and Basketball

Kyle snuck into Ellie's house after just leaving a couple hours before. He discretely walked through the kitchen – or so he thought. He froze when he saw Brooke staring back at him.

"Well, well, well…look who it is." She spoke as a smile grazed her lips. Kyle exhaled loudly when he saw her dimpled grin. This caused Brooke to openly laugh.

"I just wanted to see Ellie, Brooke…I promise." Kyle pleaded. Brooke rolled her eyes and laughed.

**X-x-x**

"Brooke, what's going on down there?" Lucas called after getting up to use the washroom and hearing multiple voices.

"Nothing Luke, just go back to bed." Brooke yelled back.

"No, I'm coming down." He told her.

"Luke, you should really-

"What's going- "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?" Lucas screamed.

"What's the matter Luke?" Peyton questioned her husband as she descended the staircase. "Oh." She stated.

"Your daughter's boyfriend is in the kitchen at midnight and all you have to say is oh?!" Lucas questioned angrily. Peyton laughed at her husband.

"I seem to remember this happening with us when we were her age, Rake Boy." Peyton said while reminding Lucas about her father's nickname for him.

"That was in daylight Peyt, daylight." Lucas told her.

"Whatever you say." Peyton taunted Lucas playfully.

**X-x-x**

"Hello Elizabeth." Lucas stated the next morning as his daughter descended the stairs followed by Bella.

"Oooo, someone's in trouble." Bella teased her twin.

"I am not, I didn't do anything." Ellie responded confidently. She then glanced at her father, and her confidence instantly vanished. "What happened Daddy?" She asked.

"Did you happen to know anything about Kyle breaking into the kitchen at midnight last night?" Lucas countered his daughter. Ellie looked utterly confused.

"No." She answered truthfully, her green eyes clouded with excitement.

"Nice try young lady, your mother used to get that look when she lied." Lucas told his daughter sternly.  
**X-x-x**  
"MOM!" yelled Jayden from his bedroom.

"Yes sweetie?" Peyton called from hers.

"Have you seen my jersey?" He called back.

"It's in the laundry room." Peyton answered her clearly frazzled son. Lucas chuckled.

"Jay, you have a visitor." He called.

"Tell them to go away!" He screamed. Bella and Ellie found this hilarious and were laughing to the point of tears.

"She's very pretty son..." He informed his son. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, her name's Sierra." All was quiet until Jayden let out a groan. Peyton chuckles as she turns up the volume on Metro Station's Control.

_Whoa_

_I feel just like we're taking control of the night_

_Of the night _

_Yeah _

_Yeah _

_Whoa_

_I feel just like we're losing control _

_But if you let go I'll let go tonight_

As soon as Jayden hears this part of the song, possibly the most embarrassing song that could play at this very moment, he runs. He runs down the stairs at full speed pushing past his sisters and father to turn off the record playing in his mother's room. He calmly walks back to the foyer.

"Sorry about that Sierra, my mom can be…pushy." He laughs nervously. "Hi." He looks down at his shoes.

"Hey Jay." She responds. "I was just wondering, do you wanna walk to the game?" Sierra asks him nervously.

"Nonsense." Starts Peyton. "Take the Comet Jay."

"Mom! That's not fair." Whine both her girls. Peyton laughs.

"Wrong, it is. Jayden drives like your father, both of you drive like me." The young mother retorts.

"Thanks mom, if Sierra wants to, I'd love to drive the Comet." Jayden tells his mother, ignoring his sisters.

"Are you kidding? The car that your dad wrote a novel about?" Sierra laughs. "We can walk." She concedes.

"Why's that?" Jay asked curiously.

"I read the book Jay." She winks at Peyton. Peyton blushes.

"You wrote THAT in the book?!" She screams at her husband.

"What? It was memorable." He confesses.

"I've read that book enough times that I could recite it word for word and I NEVER saw that in there." She complains.

"Okay, as much as I'd love to hear this…We're gunna go, see you guys later." Jayden tells his parents while he waves, and walks out the door with his arm around Sierra's waist.

**X-x-x**

**Alright guys, sorry for the delay again, but I keep getting stuck for the lack of reviews I'm receiving. So, send me a review saying what should happen next or I'll just stop the story here.**

** 3**


	13. Champions, Talks, and Happiness!

Jayden and Sierra climb into the Comet and make their way to the Ravens' home gym. The two are walking through the halls hand in hand, when suddenly Sierra speaks.

"Jay?" She questions.

"Mhhmm?" He answers.

"I want everything with you." She confessed. Jayden couldn't believe it; the girl of his dreams was quoting his father.

"And now we can have it." He responded happily. Sierra smiled broadly.

"Play good." She told her new boyfriend.

**X-x-x**

Peyton found herself once again in the bathroom puking her guts out.

**X-x-x**

When Lucas felt the cold sheets where his wife usually laid he found himself immediately walking right to the washroom.

"Peyt, honey…What's wrong?" Lucas asked concerned.

"Congrats Daddy." Peyton declared as she beamed. "It's a boy, I can feel it." Lucas was overjoyed at this new found information. Lucas looked at his watch.

"Baby, it's time for Jayden's game." He told his wife.

"Let's go Luke." Peyton told him as she smiled after brushing her teeth. Peyton grabbed her jacket, and stuffed her toothbrush and toothpaste in her purse as the couple headed out the door.

**X-x-x**

Bella and Ellie were seated among the bleachers with Sierra in between them as Lucas and Peyton entered the gym with smiles on their faces.

"Hi Mom, dad." The twins said together.

"Congratulations." Ellie added. Lucas looked at his daughter confused. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"You both have the glow, so you either just had sex, or you're expecting…again." Ellie chorused as she beamed. Peyton laughed.

"You honestly have to stop hanging out with your Aunt Brooke." She told her daughter. Lucas groaned.

"There's no way you only learned that from seeing your mother, who's pregnant Ellie?" He asked sternly.

"No one Daddy." She answered innocently.

"Isabella?" Lucas inquired.

"Mom." Bella answered. Lucas laughed.

"Nice try. Talk. Now." He told both his daughters sternly. Sierra cleared her throat.

"I think…Brooke might be." She answered.

"Aunt Brooke? There's no way Julian…Please tell me he's not going to be our uncle." Bella pleaded.

"Better than your dad." Lucas muttered.

"LUCAS!" Peyton scolded.

"Ladies and gentlemen I now present to you for the first game of the season, the Tree Hill Ravens! I'm Mouth McFadden and I'll be commentating this season for your entertainment." Mouth announced. Lucas laughed. "So may I present to you number 14 Jayden Scott, point guard and this teams leading scorer." The crowd went up in cheers.

"Woo! Go Jay!" Screamed Sierra. Peyton and Lucas shared a glance at this cheer. Every single person in the gym was on the edge of their seats as the last seconds of the game wound down. Jayden's girlfriend was on her feet, as well as his parents when he took the three pointer that would win the game. Lucas was beaming like a proud father, as Peyton had a far-away look in her eyes while she remembered the state championship and how Lucas won that game the same way.

**X-x-x**

"Hey Baller." Sierra drawled. Jayden laughed a deep chuckle.

"Ma?" He asked.

"Yes?" Peyton questioned her son.

"Can we go celebrate? Sierra and I, I mean." He clarified for his mother.

"Of course, but the Comet is mine again." She told her son with the 'you better not have sex tonight' look in her eye. Jayden laughed, and rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't mom." He answered the request she didn't make aloud.

"Of course you wouldn't Jay." Peyton told her son, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Seriously, as cute as Jamie is, I wouldn't want him right now…" Jayden told his mother seriously. Lucas laughed.

"I don't think Uncle Nathan planned that either bud." He told his son.

"Yeah, well…Aunt Haley changed Uncle Nathan, and he changed her too." He spoke with the same challenging fire his mother possessed.

"You're right Jayden Sawyer Scott, your uncle changed me, he made me see I love being a mom, right Peyt?" Haley spoke as she made herself known. Peyton chuckled as everyone jumped.

"Oh, of course that's why…" She told her long time friend teasingly. Haley looked shocked.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer Scott!" She scolded her friend. Peyton laughed for what seemed the hundredth time that night.

"Relax Hales; I was joking…Besides Luke is better." She winked. Lucas was now brought out of his daydream.

"Oh, I better be." He teased. Haley looked disgusted.

"Peyton! He is actually my brother now!"

"Sorry Hales."

"Okay, mom…I love you and all, but goodbye." Jayden said as he ran with Sierra chasing after him.

**X-x-x**

Jayden and Sierra were walking through the parking lot. Then he spoke.

"So, how do you suggest we celebrate?" He asked his girlfriend. She smiled.

**X-x-x**

**So, there's the newest chapter. Seriously though guys, if I don't get at least 10 reviews for this one…I WILL stop writing. R&R!! Btw, what is AU?**

** 3**


	14. Dates, Fights, And A Screaming Match

Sierra thought in utter silence for a while before she spoke. "How do you feel about dancing?" Jayden laughed.

"I like it, my mom taught me in the eighth grade because she said I would dance like my father." He blushed. "Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking a quiet dinner by the pier and a slow dance." She said a bit embarrassed.

"Like in 'A Walk To Remember'." Jayden confirmed. Sierra nodded her head.

"I love that movie." She confessed.

"Me too." Jayden told her.

**X-x-x**

Back at home, Lucas and Peyton were talking as they sat at the kitchen table. All of a sudden, Peyton went quiet, and Lucas stared wondering what his wife was thinking. "Peyt, what's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Lucas asked as curiosity got the best of him, not wanting to abuse his powers on his soul mate.

"Nothing Luke." Peyton told her husband.

"I don't believe you." He responded as he gently reached out with his mind. "I love it." He whispered.

"LUCAS!" Peyton screamed. Haley laughed as she entered her best friend's home.

"His mind went for a walk, didn't it?" Haley asked her sister in law. Peyton huffed.

"Yeah, but now that I know he can do that, our kids will NEVER lie." Peyton told them as she laughed. Lucas chuckled.

"I guess you're right Peyt." Lucas told his wife happily.

"I'M HOME!" Jayden screamed from the doorway.

"Good, come here Jay." Peyton told her son.

"Hi, Aunt Haley." Jayden greeted his aunt.

"Jayden, did you have sex tonight?" Peyton questioned. Jayden looked horrified.

"MOM!" He screamed, blushing slightly. Lucas laughed.

"Peyt, sweetheart, you can't ask him that…Do you think I told my mom?" He asked.

"Well, I guess if you – Wait, did you?" Peyton questioned her husband mortified. Lucas squinted.

"No honey, I didn't…Relax, Ma didn't know." Peyton let out a relieved sigh.

"P. Scott, if Karen knew Luke wouldn't have gone to Rachael's cabin with you…" Haley pointed out. Peyton laughed, remembering the game of 'I Never' and Brooke's confession.

"Ha-ha-ha, Luke…Do you remember?" She asked. Lucas looked annoyed, and slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, Peyt…I do." He confirmed. Jayden cleared his throat.

"Mama, Dad….We were talking." He started. "Shit." He swore, remembering exactly what they were talking about.

"Jayden." Haley warned.

"Sorry, Aunt Haley." Jayden apologized.

"Right, Jay…You didn't have sex did you?" Luke asked his son. Jayden groaned.

"Dad, I read your book…I know what happened." Jayden explained to his father.

"Jayden Sawyer Scott, I don't care what we did in high school; you will not become one Nathan Royal Scott". Peyton scolded. Jayden rolled his eyes.

"I won't sleep with dad's girlfriend, mom…Okay?" He said sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I should hope not." Muttered Haley.

"Wait a minute…" Jayden started thinking out loud. "Oh My God, I will definitely NOT be sleeping with mom, gross." The teen stated as he shuddered. Peyton laughed.

"We meant the other thing he did, Jayden." Lucas told his son.

"I won't make a sex tape with Aunt Brooke…" He spoke, laughing now. Haley cringed.

"JAYDEN SAWYER SCOTT!" Lucas screamed. "You will NOT become a father in high school…Do you understand me? Don't follow Nathan's, or Jake's example!" He exploded at his son. Jayden looked genuinely scared.

"I'm sorry dad." He whispered as he found an apparently interesting mark on his converse.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter guys, but I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger.**

**Please R&R!**


	15. Parties, Games, and Long Talks

Lucas, Ellie, Bella, and Peyton enter Tric the next night. "Hey slut." Brooke said as a greeting to her best friend. Peyton laughs.

"Hey B. Davis." She says back.

"Hey Luke." The brunette spoke greeting her one time boyfriend.

"Hey Pretty Girl." Luke responds. Peyton walks over to the record player in the corner of the large room and turns on _Control_ by Metro Station.

"Mom." Jayden groans. Lucas laughs.

"Get over it son, it's a good song." He says. Jayden rolls his eyes, and walks over to change the record. He decides on _I Want Candy_ by Good Charlotte.

"Good Lord, Jay…Have I taught you nothing about good music?" The young mother asks incredulously.

"Yeah mom, here…let's put on _Feel This_ by none other than Haley James Scott." He reconsiders. Peyton sighs.

"Much better, I HATE boy bands." She reminds the group. Lucas coughs.

"Pete!" Peyton hits her husband's chest.

"Shut up!" She exclaims. Just then Haley walks into Tric.

"How weird is it to hear yourself on the radio?" She questions rhetorically. The crowd laughs.

"You guys up for 'I Never'?" Haley asks her friends.

"I'm in." Everyone but Ellie says. Lucas looks at his daughter.

"What's the matter El?" He asks with a concerned look on his face.

"I've heard the stories about the game, not into it." She confesses. Brooke laughs.

"No worries mini Scott." Ellie sighs and nods her head.

"I never….got hit on by Dan Scott." Brooke says. Haley and Peyton drink. Lucas looks shocked.

"I now have a new reason to kill my father." Peyton laughs.

"Luke chill, I've had worse….the name's Keller, Chris Keller." The whole group bursts into fits of laughter.

"I'm not really sure who I hate more." Lucas mutters. "Haley, your turn."

"I never kissed Anna." She laughs. Lucas and Peyton drink. Ellie freezes.

"Mom, what the hell?!" Peyton rolls her eyes.

"Way back when your father was an ass." She explains.

"HEY! I was never an ass!" Lucas defends. Brooke scoffs.

"'I'll love you forever.'" She quotes his letter from the night of the blackout, using air quotes to show her sarcasm.

"In his defense…" Bella starts. "No one can come between Leyton." She continues. "Not Brooke Davis, not Lindsay Strauss, not even Anna Teggaro…Although she was a pretty one." Peyton laughs at her daughter.

"Alright missy, no more books written by one Lucas Scott for you."

"Mom, that's not fair!" Bella cries. Lucas laughs.

"You can read them on one condition." Bella looks hopeful. "No more using my high school years against me." She sighs and silently agrees.

"Your turn Ellie." Peyton tells her oldest twin. Ellie concentrates for a moment.

"I never dated a guy my best friend liked." Peyton, Brooke, and Haley drank. Lucas and Peyton eye their friend curiously.

"What? You dated Nathan, and a time you liked him, so…I drank." Peyton laughs.

"Alright, you're right." Lucas glances at his wife. "You know I like you A LOT more Luke." She tells him to stop his worrying – however stupid it may be.

**X-x-x**

When the Scott's returned home, Jayden was extremely nervous. "What's wrong Jay?" Lucas asked his son.

"Nothing dad." The teen lied.

"Jayden Sawyer, don't lie to me." Lucas scolded.

"Damn, I forgot you could invade my thoughts." Jayden said sadly.

"Just talk to me son, I won't be angry." Lucas encouraged his youngest child. Jayden took several deep breaths to stabilize his nervousness.

"How did you know you were ready?" The young man questioned his father, not looking him in the eyes. Lucas sighed.

"I knew I was ready when I woke up every morning and the first thing I thought about was your mother, and when I visualized my future I saw her standing at my side, and I was only truly happy with your mom Jay." Lucas delicately explained. Jayden smiled.

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome son, come to me if you need anything, I'm too young to be a grandfather just yet." Lucas said as he laughed and the happiness reached his eyes.

"Luke?" Peyton called from the front door, having just returned from the emergency visit she'd gotten from Brooke shortly after getting home the first time.

"On the porch Peyt." Luke called back.

"What's going on?" She questioned as she kissed her husband's cheek as a greeting.

"We'll talk later." He whispered to his wife so his son wouldn't hear.

**X-x-x**

**There you have it.**

**Next time on T.L.A:**

***Lucas and Peyton talk about their son**

****Jayden and Sierra talk about their relationship**

*****Nathan talks to Jamie, who has come to him with an important question**

**//If anyone has ideas about the things I mentioned for the next chapter, put it into a review!\\**

**Angel **


	16. Worried, Intervention, and Arguing

Lucas Scott woke up the next morning to see his wife awake and gazing down at him from her propped up on her elbows view. "Hey Luke" Peyton Elizabeth Scott greeted her husband.

"Hey Blondie." He responded. "What's on your mind?" He questioned after a moment of silence.

"I'm just worried about Jayden is all." Peyton confirmed hesitantly. "What's going on with our boy Luke?" She asked her spouse nervously. Lucas smiled to comfort his wife.

"He's…He's asking himself the big question Peyt." Luke answered slowly to help the love of his life.

"H – He is?" She asked not believing her ears, or any other sense confirming her worst fears. Lucas noticed the change in his wife.

"Peyt, he came to me, he asked for advice, don't worry baby." The young father told his partner confidently.

**X-x-x**

Jayden Scott found himself pacing in front of his girlfriend's front door, before he got up the courage to knock, she opened the door to ask him what was on his mind.

"Hey stranger." The young woman greeted nervously. Jayden laughed off his nervousness.

"Hi." He whispered.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Sierra asked curiously.

"I've been thinking…" The unsettled teen began. "And I love you Sierra, I really do, I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level…What do you say?" He asked while grinning ear to ear at finally telling the girl of his dreams how he feels.

"I love you too Jay." Sierra confessed with a smile upon her lips.

**X-x-x**

Back at home Lucas and Peyton Scott continued to talk about their son that was speedily blossoming into a young man. "I'm gunna call Brooke, I would call Haley, but I won't like her advice." Peyton told Lucas. Luke laughed. Peyton picked up the phone, dialed and listened to the ringing, the slow steady rings. "Brooke? Hi, I need your help…Come over please." Peyton spoke frantically into the mouthpiece of her cell.

"P. Scott, breathe…What's wrong?" Brooke asked her friend concerned.

"It's Jayden, I think he's gone Naley on us" Peyton recounted horrified. Brooke shrieked happily.

"I LOVE weddings!" he brunette cheered. Lucas laughed.

"Brooke FOCUS, he's my son!" Peyton screamed into the phone.

"Right sorry." Brooke apologized. "Call the second half of Naley." She commanded. Peyton sighed.

"I don't know B. Davis." Lucas chuckled again.

"Uh, Peyt…She's not going to condone them getting married." Peyton glared. "Alright, alright." He confessed with his hands in the air. "History is on your side." Peyton gave him one firm nod.

"I'm on my way, I'll pick up Tutormom." Brooke told the couple.

**X-x-x**

"TUTORMOM!" Brooke called throughout the house. "WE HAVE A MINI SCOTT NUMBER FOUR ISSUE!!!!!" Haley came running from the stairwell.

"What's wrong with Jayden?" The young mother asked her high school friend.

"Well, let's just say if we don't hurry, we'll have Naley number two." Brooke explained.

"NATHAN!" Haley screamed. As Nathan came running Haley grabbed his arm. "Come on!" In a rush she added. "James behave!" As all three adults ran out the door.

**X-x-x**

Brooke came running full force in the front door. "HELP HAS ARRIVED GOLDILOCKS!" Peyton came running.

"Thank God!" She glanced up. "Why's Nathan here?" She asked confused.

"In case you forgot P. Scott, he's part of Naley too." Brooke commented sarcastically. Everyone heard the front door open.

"JAYDEN SAWYER SCOTT!" Peyton screamed. Jayden winced.

"What's wrong Ma?" He asked.

"What's wrong is that you're planning on going Naley on us and you didn't tell anyone!" She yelled. Lucas laughed.

"Hi, wifey…I am alive, he talked to me…" Lucas started.

"Dad!" Jayden whined. "You told mom?" Brooke and Haley laughed.

"Listen J. Scott, if your dad didn't tell your mom something hell would have officially frozen over." Brooke told her nephew. Nathan laughed. Haley stepped in.

"What Aunt Brooke means is that your mom and dad started the mile high club in Tree Hill, and they also started the "Talk or Die" club." Haley explained.

"HALEY!" Peyton screamed embarrassed. Everyone laughed.

**X-x-x**

"MA!" Screamed James as he entered his uncle's house.

"In here Jimmy-Jam!" Haley called from the kitchen.

"Is dad here?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, what's going on?" The young mother questioned curiously.

"Let's just say for me to have this talk with you I'd have to be a girl…" Jamie began.

"James Lucas Scott, what did you do?" Haley asked angrily. Lucas chuckled.

"Pretty sure that's obvious Hales." He told his best friend.

"No, I refuse to believe that." Haley stated confidently.

"Nathan is his father…" Peyton commented.

"Shit, you're right." Haley said. "Who's pregnant James?" She asked sternly. The teenager looked at his shoes.

"Sierra." He whispered. Lucas instantly grabbed Jayden.

"DAD LET ME GO; I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Jayden screamed pissed at his cousin.

"She said she loved you, and….she wants you to…be the father." James told his cousin.

"FUCK THAT!" He yelled. "There's no way I'm letting you become Dan Scott." He spat.

"Jayden!" Peyton warned.

"No Mom, he's not going to step aside so I can become Keith Scott to the girl of my dreams, I REFUSE TO BE STUCK BEING HER FRIEND, JUST THE KID'S UNCLE!" He yelled, crying now.

"I'm sorry Jay." James whispered.

"YOU DON'T GET TO BE SORRY, YOU GET TO BE A GODDAMN MAN!" He screamed again.

**Interesting turn out isn't it? I'm thinking of ending it here, and doing another story of Jamie's or Jayden's life with Sierra. **

**Angel**


End file.
